1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming the electrode pattern of a piezoelectric element for a ultrasonic motor employed as an ultrasonic wave source in the driving system of a camera or a copy machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrode pattern of a piezoelectric element used for an ultrasonic motor generally has a complex shape.
It is, therefore, inconceivable to form the electrode pattern for the ultrasonic motor through a single process. In a method which has heretofore been contrived, the electrode pattern is formed by applying an electrode film to the whole surface of the piezoelectric element either by a vacuum evaporation or sputtering process; and, after that, the electrode surface is patternized by photo-etching.
The method for forming the electrode pattern which has heretofore been contrived thus necessitates photo-etching. However, it requires many processes, thus necessitating much time, labor and an increased cost.